Black kot on the Block
Black kot on the Block - kabaret, któremu przewodził Louis za czasów szkolnych. Grupa zajmowała się również eksploracją tajemniczych, rzekomo nawiedzonych i opuszczonych miejsc w ich okolicy (a takich w Szkocji nie brakuje). Po wyjeździe szefa grupa nie rozpadła się. Funkcjonuje ona do dziś, ale nie tak dobrze, jak za czasów świetności (bez Louisa straciła dawny blask). Członkowie *'Louis' - pingwin białobrewy, szef drużyny i frontman kabaretu. To on wodził prym w szkolnej paczce. Rezolutny, pogodny, zawsze gotowy rzucić jakiś cięty tekst. Imponował kolegom sprawnością i siłą, nigdy nie stronił od bójek. W tak młodym wieku nie był jeszcze tak śmiały jak wtedy, gdy należał do oddziału Skippera, lecz i tak nie dał sobie w kaszę dmuchać. Początkowo dokuczano mu z powodu dosyć niskiego wzrostu, ale już pierwszego dnia w szkole pokazał, że nie warto mu podskakiwać. Z racji zadziornego charakteru Louisa często przychodziły na niego skargi do rodziców. *'Brandon'- kot rasy LaPerm. Najlepszy kumpel Louisa. W kabarecie pełnił rolę ( obok Louisa) głównego twórcy tekstów. Umysł humanistyczny obdarzony nadzwyczajnym poczuciem humoru. Nieprzeciętna jest również kreatywność i błyskotliwość kocura, dlatego w ekipie pełni funkcję mózgowca. Reszta ferajny wyznawała zasadę: "Nie wiesz, co robić? Idź do Brandona!". Początkowo wyśmiewany przez klasowych idiotów, ale Louis znajdujący się w podobnej sytuacji wziął go wówczas w obronę i od tamtej pory się przyjaźnią. Debile, choć w mniejszym stopniu, nabijali się z tego, że ma "ochroniarza", i Brandon zrobił użytek ze swoich pazurów. Brandon umie się nieźle bić, jednak woli walczyć za pomocą słowa (jest mistrzem sarkazmu). Po odejściu Louisa przejął dowodzenie. Często wspomina przyjaciela. *'John'- lemur, umysł ścisły. Pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek kreatywności, rzuca bardzo ciężkimi dowcipami. Nadrabia ten brak zdolnościami matematycznymi, jest zatem sekretarzem kabaretu ( bilety, przeliczanie pieniędzy, dystrybucja itd. to jego działka). Nie ma też znaczących zdolności aktorskich. Można powiedzieć, że jest to słabe ogniwo drużyny; myśli tylko o swoich liczbach i boi się wszystkich opuszczonych miejsc. W paczce pełni także rolę "przynęty". *'Darcy'- pies, umysł biologiczny. Rajcuje go chemia, marzy o wynalezieniu szczepionki na raka. Zawsze z głową w chmurach, woli siedzieć w laboratorium niż włóczyć się z kolegami. Jednak gdy już z nimi wyjdzie, całkowicie pochłania go wycieczka. Zawsze gdy znajdzie się w jakimś opuszczonym miejscu, doszukuje się biologicznych aspektów ( zacieki na ścianach, możliwe substancje chemiczne, pleśń itd.). Fascynuje się wspomnianą przed chwilą pleśnią, co u niektórych budzi wstręt. Reszta ekipy czasem uważa go za dziwnego. Darcy raczej nie ma talentu do wymyślania humorystycznych tekstów, jednak zdarza się, że ma przebłyski geniuszu i wtedy wymyśla w jednej chwili doskonałą puentę całego skeczu. Jest więc "gościem od pocisków" oraz sekretarzem ferajny. *'Wróżbita Maciej'- kormoran pochodzący z Polski. Nie posiada żadnych szczególnych zdolności intelektualnych, jego znakiem rozpoznawczym jest tężyzna fizyczna. Ucieleśnia wszystkie nasze ( nie zawsze prawdziwe) cechy narodowe: uwielbia narzekać, obcy jest mu każdy język obcy ( ledwie nauczył się angielskiego, no ale jak rodzice posłali go do szkockiej szkoły, no to mus to mus; komicznie mówi po angielsku, a gdy się przy tym słucha jego akcentu, to można normalnie paść), jest homofobem, adultystą, i nie stroni od kradzieży. Wciąż nie może się wyzbyć przyniesionych z ojczyzny zwyczajów i zrozumieć, że tutaj już nie trzeba kraść i ciągle kombinować. Macieja charakteryzują jeszcze pozytywne cechy: jest sprytny, kocha swój kraj, nie nauczy się "od do", tylko wie, z kim trzeba porozmawiać, aby coś osiągnąć. Jest również dosyć odważny, lecz chorobliwie podejrzliwy i ma niestety mentalność wiejską. W drużynie pełni funkcję "bodyguarda"; jeśli chodzi o działalność kabaretową, to jest wybierany do wymyślania raczej chamskich skeczów. Kategoria:Fanowskie oddziały Kategoria:Pingwiniafanka1 Kategoria:Inne Kategoria:Pingwiny Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Lemury Kategoria:Psy Kategoria:Polacy